


The Third Wheel

by inna_chy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eavesdropping, F/F, F/M, Light Fem Slash, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, PWP, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism, a little kinky, alternative universe, ménage à trois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inna_chy/pseuds/inna_chy
Summary: Sometimes being a third wheel isn't a bad thing.





	The Third Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote a number of years ago. I don't know where the plot bunny came from, but it won the fight. Also, in the interest of full disclosure, even I'm a little wtf about this plot bunny, so...
> 
> Please note the warnings. If any of them offend you or you find them squicky, please don't read and then complain. You have been warned. 
> 
> That said, I am very obviously NOT JKR. Nothing in the HP universe belongs to me. I just get bored... and after re-reading this, evidently a little twisted.
> 
> This work is unbeta'd, so any mistakes are purely my own.

Hermione sat on the back stoop of the burrow, her summer skirt swaying gently in the wind as she poured over the large text on her lap.

"Are you enjoying your book, Hermione?"

Glancing up, her frown melted into a smile. "Mr Weasley! I didn't think you'd be here today."

The older red head dipped his head in agreement. "I hadn't intended to be, but work is slow. A day off sounded like a pleasant idea. Why aren't you off with Ron and Ginny?"

"Oh," she blushed. "Mrs Weasley asked them to run a few errands. Ron's new girlfriend had came over and Harry was here visiting Ginny." Hermione toyed with the hem of her skirt for a moment before continuing. "Transfiguration theory seemed a good alternative to being a third wheel."

"I doubt they'd have thought you a third wheel. Besides, being a third isn't necessarily bad." Arthur looked around the back yard as the silence settled between them. "Is Molly around?"

"She said she was going to go check something upstairs. Would you like me to get her for you?" Hermione asked as she quickly stood, the eager child she had been showing through the mature demeanor of a twenty two year old woman.

"No. No, that shan't be necessary." he replied, a shrewd look flitting across his features. "Perhaps you can help me with something though. I recently received a package in the post with a muggle gadget that is a bit confusing."

"I'll help if I can, Mr Weasley." Hermione chirped as she came down. "Is it in your shed?"

"Yes, yes. Why don't you wonder out and I'll be there in a tick. I just want to drop my satchel and cloak off inside."

"Alright, Mr Weasley."

With another nod and smile Arthur watched the young woman trot toward his work building, the thin skirt swaying with each twist to her hips, the skimpy straps of her shirt caressing the flesh the material couldn't seem to quite contain. A beautiful sight indeed.

"You are a naughty man, Arthur Weasley," the voice gently chastised from behind.

"And you?" he queried lightly, the husky timber of attraction not lost on either of them.

"I shall be observing, as usual. The children aren't expected home for another few hours, so it should give you enough time."

"Us, dearest. It should give us enough time." Turning back toward the door, he handed his wife the satchel and cloak, and leaned in to press a heated kiss to her lips. "See you soon."

.................................................

Arthur watch from the door as Hermione dragged her finger across the top of an old radio on the far shelf, the dust spotted sun falling across the smooth lines of her calves and tapered into shadow just above the top strap of her heeled sandals.

"I have a bit of a confession," he said. Hermione whipped around, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

"Mr Weasley, I didn't hear you come in." The curly haired woman laughed lightly. "What's your confession?"

"I ordered something and now I'm not entirely sure how to make it work you see. Well, less how to make it work and more along the lines of... functionality," he stammered, hoping the quiver in his voice could be construed as embarrassment.

"What is it? Perhaps I could help."

Holding back a smirk at her eagerness, Arthur retrieved a box from under the work table and pulled out a long, blue phallus. Ignoring Hermione's shocked gasp, he continued. "The advert said it was a personal massager, but... Well, this isn't exactly what I had intended. It seems rather impractical, and the shape... well."

"Mr. Weasley, that isn't that kind of personal massager," she said quietly, the heat creeping into her cheeks.

"It doesn't seem to be a massager at all. For the life of me, I can't seem to make it come on."

"You... You have to put batteries in that part there," Hermione explained, reaching out a hesitant finger to point out the capped end. "Then when you turn it on..."

Raising a curious eye to the young woman's flushed skin and peaked nipples, Arthur held out the contraption. "Could you demonstrate?"

For the slightest moment Hermione thought she was going to choke on her tongue. "De... Dem... Demonstrate?" she stuttered.

"Show me how to make it work, of course," he said, thrusting the rubber penis into her hands and turning quickly back to the box on the table. "I believe my batteries are here somewhere."

Coughing slightly in embarrassment, Hermione stood and waited for Arthur to finish his search, pointedly ignoring the heat pooling between her legs. It had been over a year since her last relationship serious enough to include such activities and it had simply never occurred to her to purchase... help. When Arthur turned back around with an assortment of batteries Hermione quickly unscrewed the cap and selected two of the appropriate size. Once installed she tried to hand it back to Arthur.

"Fascinating. And how does it work? Usually batteries are to power something, are they not?"

Taking a deep breath, Hermione turned the contraption on and held it out to Arthur. "You just have to twist the bottom a little to turn it on."

"I see," Arthur replied as he circled around Hermione, refusing to take the proffered vibrator. "And to which part of the body does this massage, exactly?"

"Mr Weasley..."

"Arthur, my dear. Call me Arthur."

"Arthur, perhaps you should talk with Mrs Weasley... It's a rather intimate... thing."

"One could assume so from the shape, but I still don't understand how one uses it."

Hermione dragged her eyes from the vibrating penis to Arthur's face, confusion mounting as she noticed his eyes darkening and face flushing. "It's used to give pleasure to one's self or partner," she murmured, her tongue darting out to wet her lips as his fingers grazed the back of her hand before deftly removing the vibrator.

Once again, Arthur circled around Hermione's back and leaned forwards just enough to whisper in her ear, "What kind of pleasure, Hermione?"

"Sexual, sir. Really, Mr Weasley, perhaps you should talk with Mrs Weasley..."

"Molly has limited interest in this sort of thing," he murmurer as he stepped closer, dragging the tip of the vibrator up Hermione's bare arm and down to the nipple pushing against the thin cotton of her shirt.

"Be that as it may, I doubt she would..."

"I doubt she would mind my seeking pleasure with such a respectable woman such as yourself." Hermione twirled toward Arthur, her mouth open in shock. "She already knows that, given the opportunity, I would seek you. We've discussed it, and she doesn't mind in the least, so long as she gets something she desires in return."

"And.. And what does she desire?" Hermione croaked, the shock of the revelation short circuiting her thought process.

"Ah, ah. Not so soon, my dear. If we choose to continue, all will be reveled in due time." he whispered, taking another step toward his prey.

"What..." Hermione swallowed hard against the wave of emotion crashing over her body. "What about the others... Ron and Ginny, and..."

"I don't typically discuss my sex life with my children. There's no need for them to know," he returned, dropping his lips to gently pull at the soft flesh of her ear lobe.

Gasping against the sensation, Hermione fisted her hands into Arthur's robes, though whether to push him away or pull him closer, she wasn't sure. "But..."

"But nothing, Hermione. The question you must answer is this: Do you wish to try an old man on and see how it is, or do you wish to return to your books. I can give you, if only for an afternoon, something that you've been missing. A year is a long time, Hermione."

"How did you know?"

"The walls are thin. I overheard you and Ginny discussing it at your last visit." Arthur slid his nose down the tense tendon of Hermione's neck and licked the ridge of her collar bone. "You want this, Hermione. Take it."

"But Mrs Weasley..."

"Has given her permission." In one deft move Arthur had slipped the vibrator down and pressed in firmly between Hermione's legs from behind, the skirt caught between her wet heat and the rubber.

"Gods above," she whimpered, her knees losing their ability to keep her entirely upright.

"Say yes," he whispered, dipping his head to capture Hermione's nipple firmly between his teeth.

"Yes."

With that final word, Arthur gently steered Hermione backwards toward the work bench in the center of the room and helped her up onto it. No sooner had he stepped between her legs than he descended on her, his tongue plunging into her ready mouth as his hands push her skirt up allowing him to press the vibrator against the wet center of her knickers.

"Oh, god," she groaned, arching her hips forward in search of more pressure.

"God indeed," Arthur panted in response, his cock aching in the confines of his pants. "Suck me off first," he demanded as he shut the toy off and set it to the side before pulling Hermione down, gently pressing her to her knees. "Suck me off so I can last when I fuck that wanton little pussy."

If Hermione had been any less in need, she would have been shocked by such a crass statement coming from what she had assumed was such a normally soft-spoken man. Instead, she let the words drive her need to a higher peak, attacking the cloth blocking her from her goal. Once free of the obstacles, his robes tossed to the side and his trousers pooled around his ankles, she gripped the turgid flesh jutting from the nest of red hair beneath his paunched abdomen.

"Swallow it, girl. Swallow it all." he demanded, his hands guiding her by her long curly tresses.

Without so much as blinking, Hermione opened her mouth and took as much of his cock as she could. It wasn't long, if anything it was a bit on the short side, especially considering the spread of his waist, but his girth stretched her jaws and pressed against the back of her tongue. She moved one hand up to grip the base of his shaft and worked in unison to cover what she couldn't fit into her mouth without gagging as she used the other hand to caress the low hung sack between his legs. The third time she pressed the tip of his shaft against the back ridge of her tongue and rolled his balls he shoved forwards into her throat and released the first jet of cum, the second falling on the middle of her tongue, and the last of it landing on her chest and sliding down between her breasts.

"Beautiful," he murmured, sleepy eyed from his release as Hermione sat back on her heels, her lips swollen and red from rough use and wiping at the water in her eyes from the sudden invasion. "Up. Up on the table with you."

Blinking back her surprise at the change from rough and domineering to gentle and kind, Hermione allowed Arthur to help her to her feet and back against the work bench.

"Are... Are you sure you want to go on?" she asked, her voice husky with need as she eyed his softening member.

Kicking off his shoes and the pants still wound around his ankles, he chuckled. "Oh, I am no where near done with you, my dear."

At the first tickling touch at her waist Hermione let her head fall back, her long messy curls dragging the table behind her. Slowly, Arthur slid the stretchy, fitted cotton up her torso, reveling in each inch of smooth creamy colored flesh. When he reached the bottom of her breasts he allowed the material to catch her unfettered nipples, the firm flesh bobbing from it's sudden release. "My, my. We are a naughty girl, aren't we Hermione. Not even a brassiere, and your skimpy knickers wet through."

"If I had known this was the plan for today I would have skipped the underpants," she gasped, bringing a hand up to tweak and roll one of the hardened nubs of flesh while Arthur looked on.

Reaching out, Arthur flicked the side clasp on her skirt loose, allowing it to drop to the ground, and slid his middle finger along the crease of her lower lips. "I want to see you fuck yourself." he said, his voice thick. "I want to watch as you plunge that cock into your body."

With a sly smile, Hermione eased her knickers over her hips and kicked them away before reaching for the toy beside her. "Is this what you want to see?" she asked, dragging the tip of the blue cock over the half-dried semen between her breasts and then lifting it high enough to lap at it like a lolly. Encouraged by his groan, Hermione tried again. "Or would you rather see this?"

Arthur thought his knees would give out as Hermione trailed the tip back down between her breasts, over the gentle swell of her belly, and slid it between her rounded thighs. "Open for me." he demanded.

Hermione grinned and slid one hip onto the table behind her, opening enough for Arthur to watch as she plunged the ridged rubber into her body, but allowing her to stay on her feet. "Do you like to watch, Arthur?" she asked, rolling her hips in time with the slow, steady thrusts.

"Yes. Now turn it on."

Pulling the vibrator from her body, Hermione raised it once again and slowly licked the length of it before twisting the bottom knob. The hum was high pitched, though not as loud as it could have been considering the silence that had fallen over the small shed. "Now?"

"Fuck yourself." Once again, the soft spoken, gentleman she had always know had given way to the demanding dictator.

Dropping the tip to her left nipple, she gasped and arched back. "Brilliant," she sighed, continuing on towards her final goal.

Arthur licked his lips and swallowed hard against the lust coursing through his body as he watched her first tease her clit, then slid the vibrator down to dip slightly into her cunt. Two, three, four, dips - barely enough to cover the head of the blue cock, and then she thrust forwards burying it clear to the cap. "On the table. Now."

Sighing against the sudden emptiness, she hopped up and laid back. Her breasts, by no means overly large, flattened and jiggled with each arch and wiggle as she returned to slowly, firmly, rhythmically fucking the cock in her hand. "Is this what you wanted, Mr Weasley?" she asked, knowing the return to his formal name would trigger a response. "Do you want to watch me get off?"

"No," he replied, before moving in and pushing Hermione's knees back. "Watching is Molly's inclination. I'm sure she finds you quite... enjoyable."

As soon as the words registered Hermione tried to clench her legs shut against Arthur's strong grip, the shock effectively clearing her head. "She's watching?"

"She has been since I stepped through the door," he said calmly, his thumbs tracing soothing circles against her thighs as he kept her off balance enough to stay on the table. "Does it bother you that my wife desires to see me take you?"

"Well... I... I don't know." she mumbled, the panic fading. "She just wants to watch?"

"She settles for watching, though I'm sure she'd prefer not having to peek through the windows to do so."

"What... What would she prefer?" Hermione asked, not sure if she was ready for the answer.

"In the past Molly has preferred to be in the same room," he said calmly as he lifted one leg up to brace on his shoulder, freeing his hand to tease at Hermione's curls and bump the forgotten vibrator lodged half in her cunt. "She enjoys being able to search out the better view, give suggesting... Occasionally participate."

"Participate how?" She gasped as the vibrator tipped up to nudge at her g-spot while Arthur traced the hood of her clit with the blunt nail of his middle finger.

"Sometimes she finger-fucks herself while she watches, sometimes she wants you to suck her breasts or diddle her while she watches me fuck you. Other times she wants to use the vibrator on you or you on her, but her favorite part is when she gets to suck my come out of your pussy while you suck our fluids off my cock." he said evenly, continuing the slow steady ministrations to the body in front of him.

"What else?" Hermione whimpered, her need steadily climbing.

"What are you willing to offer?" he asked in reply. "Would you like to lick her off while I fuck her and she licks you? Or one of you could fuck the other with the vibrator while I fuck you in the arse? One of you could ride my face while the other rides my cock." he suggested, subtly shifting Hermione's other leg to his shoulder while sliding her closer to the edge of the table. "Would you prefer that I fuck her after you, and you can eat my cum from her cunt as I fuck you with the vibrator? The possibilities are endless."

"Where is she?"

Arthur silently summoned his wand and tapped the table, lowering it to the appropriate height, before waving at the side window to summon his wife. "She's coming," he said, stroking his throbbing shaft in preparation of taking the woman in front of him. When the door behind him eased open and shut, Arthur looked over his shoulder. "Strip, Molly, and show Hermione how wet you are."

In moments her skirt had fallen to the floor, followed closely by her blouse, revealing the soft sagging flesh that had born so many. 

"Mrs Weasley," Hermione whimpered, the feel of Arthur replacing the vibrator with his cock dividing her attention.

"Just go with it dear," Molly murmured as she crept slowly up to Hermione's side. If Hermione had intended to protest, all argument was lost as Molly drew Hermione's hand between her thick legs and ground against the younger witch's slim digits. "Do you feel how wet you've made me?"

"God, please," the younger witch whined, trying to find enough purchase to draw Arthur in, to hurry his pace, anything...

"What do you want, Hermione?" Arthur asked.

"Give me the vibrator, dear," Molly said, as she lifted one knee to brace by Hermione's head. "Watch me, Hermione. Watch me as I watched you."

Both Hermione and Arthur watched as Molly slid the blue cock over her clit and eased it to her entrance before thrusting it roughly within her. By the second thrust, Arthur had matched his wife's pace, slamming into Hermione for each of Molly's descents onto the vibrator. Hermione's left hand flew to her breast, squeezing and pulling at her nipple, as her left hand sought out the large tits swinging centimeters away.

Leaning further over, Molly braced her upper body against the table. "Suck them, Hermione. Show me what you like done."

Arthur watched in lustful fascination as the young witch he was pounding into, groped and fondled his wife's breasts, Molly's nipples pressed firmly between teeth and tongue before popping loose. With an experienced twist of the wrist Arthur captured Hermione's clit between his thumb and forefinger and firmly pulled the bundle of nerves, sending Hermione cascading over the edge of desire and into orgasm. Three, four, five more times he pounded against the wet, yielding flesh before his balls tightened, his hips spasmed, and he groaned long and loud through his release.

Panting heavily, Molly dropped her leg down from the table, feet spread wide, and thrust back onto the vibrator. The low groan of her building climax drew the attention of Hermione who reached out and roughly rubbed and flicked the older witch's clit till she stiffened and gasped against her own orgasm.

Once the three had caught their breaths, the blue cock laying silently to the side, Molly looked softly upon the curly headed witch. "Are you upset with us?" she asked, a touch of remorse coloring her words.

After a long moment of consideration, Hermione spoke. "No, I don't think I am. A little disappointed, perhaps, that it wasn't approached in another way... but no, I'm not upset."

Husband and wife both looked down, Hermione's words ringing with a slight tone of rebuke, before Molly spoke again. "We heard your conversation with Ginny the last time you were here, not purposefully, mind you."

Hermione pushed herself up to sit between the two, a lazy smile hovering at the corners of her mouth at the memory of the conversation. "All you had to do was ask. Though, I have to admit that the game went well. Very, very well. Perhaps next time we could try it a bit differently though."

"Differently?" Arthur asked, his curiosity peaked.

"In the house and without worry of being interrupted, for one." Hermione smirked as she dragged a nail across Molly's still erect, exposed nipple. "And with a bit more participation from all, secondly."

"You would be interested in returning?" Molly asked, careful to keep her tone neutral.

"Oh, indeed," Hermione replied. "A three-some was only one part of the discussion on sexual fantasies. Besides, we still have a few more things to try from this one."

Before either Arthur or Molly could reply, a distant crack of apparation broke the silence. "I'd best be going," Hermione sighed, hopping down from the work bench to retrieve her clothes. "I have to beg off on an afternoon with the others."

"You don't have to go." Arthur frowned. "We never intended to disrupt your get together."

"You didn't," Hermione said as she reached over and caressed the wizard's sticky, flaccid cock with one hand while cupping Molly's seeping mound with the other. "I just don't think it would be wise sitting down for tea smelling of sex as cum oozed from my body. I'd never be able to keep my mind on the conversation. Why don't you tell them I was called into work and send me an owl later? We'll set up a time to get together."

Both Molly and Arthur nodded in agreement as Ron's voice broke through the still afternoon in search of his friend. With a silent wave Hermione apparated home, to the privacy of her own room.


End file.
